Vanishing Cabinet
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Draco makes a stop into the Room Where All Things Are Hidden. His mission, fix the vanishing cabinet.


Written for the **Disney Character** (Agent Pleakley: Write about someone trying to finish a job they don't want to do), **Variety of Prompts** (Object #10, Snow Globe), **The 'As Many As You Want** (Falling – Point – Cascade – Fragments of Glass – Flying – Not afraid – Dead bird – Perfect – Night and day), **Year Long Story Count**

-oOo-  
>-oOo-<br>-oOo-

The room was near silent, the clambering sound of the door closing giving away to the whistling lack of noise. Off in the distance there was the flutter of pixie wings, and maybe a chime of a clock, but they are so far off that he didn't even bother to pay them mind. His footsteps seemed to melt into the eerie silence, but he was sure if he listened close enough, he would hear the lack of determination in his stride. As he moved deeper into the room, expertly guiding through the towers of forgotten items, he listened for any noise that might come. Still it was silent. An unnerving silent that just didn't belong to Hogwarts.

Rounding the last corner of the maze, his destination in sight, he let out a sigh. He continued further in a slow pace, not really eager to work. His hand grazed over to the table beside him. Wrapping his finger around the glass sphere, he brought it to his attention. The fake snow drifted about in the orbs, giving Draco a few more moments of peace before he continued on his task. The snow was a blizzard that cascade around the little stone castle. The little magic lights in the building shimmered through the white mess. It was a perfect replica of Hogwarts during a snowy day.

Setting it back onto the table, he allowed his eyes to take it in once more before he turned to the task at hand.

Draco couldn't deny how intimidating the vanishing cabinet truly was. It was just wood and magic. With the right spell he could shatter the thing where it stood. It really would be too easy to destroy the thing. He doubted anyone would notice a broken cabinet added to the other broken items in the room. He could end it all there. Prevent any of the evil from ever stepping into this castle. He was not afraid to do it.

But he didn't cast the spell.

He watched the cabinet with a glare of apprehension, and reached for the knob. Turning it slightly, he heard the latch clicking. As the door swept open, his gaze snapped onto the floorboard.

Resting there, was a little blue bird. A little blue _dead_ bird to better describe. He looked away, not wanting to look at yet another failure. He'd already managed to connect this cabinet with that of its twin, but there seemed to be more work that needed to be done before it was ready for human use. He should have seen it as an accomplishment. He'd managed to repair a three decade old vanishing cabinet which, judging by the dust on it, hadn't been used since its placement in the room. That alone had taken great skill, but it wasn't enough for him.

He needed it back in perfect shape. No, better than perfect.

Stepping away from the cabinet which was now on his mind night and day, he vanished the poor bird and let out a hefty sigh. He really didn't want to do it, but at this point it was the only option. He couldn't _not_ fix that cabinet. It needed to be done. The thing was all that was standing between his mother and a coffin six feet underground.

He felt the frustration rise inside of himself. Running pale hands through equally pale hair, he wondered if the thing will ever be up and running to their standards. He knew it was too soon to go back to the dorms, and he really wasn't looking forward to Crabbe and Goyle interrogating him about his mission, but he didn't really want to be in this room much longer.

He didn't want to fix this cabinet.

He didn't want to kill Dumbledore.

He didn't want to be a Death Eater.

He didn't want any of this.

Letting out a deep growl, Draco snatched the snow globe off the table and sent it flying through the air. It crashed against the top of a desk, fragments of glass and specks of snow left behind. He didn't feel any better, and as he watched the liquid dripping onto the floor, he actually felt a bit sick.

Drawing out his wand, he sent a quick repairing charm to the snow globe. As it righted itself he walked over to it. The snow was once more falling around the castle undisturbed. Tossing it once into the air, Draco felt the weight of it in his hands before setting it back onto the table top. He knew he'd be needing to break the globe again on his next visit.

Giving a glance back at the vanishing cabinet, Draco shoved his wand back into his pockets and walked away from it. He'd have to repair the cabinet sometime soon, but not tonight.


End file.
